


Hard Bargain

by irisbleufic



Series: Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bargaining, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, POV Edward Nygma, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “Fish is cautious where matters concerning your past are concerned,” [Oswald] replied.  “She's protective.”“Of you,” said Edward, closing his eyes in bitter consternation.[Falls into series sequence, but readable as a stand-alone drabble.  For Day 6:Jealousyof Nygmobblepot Week.]





	Hard Bargain

Edward pressed the end of Oswald's pen to his lips, tempted to catch it between his teeth. He'd hoped that the familiarity of retreating to his desk in the corner of the sitting room would calm his nerves. He'd thought adding a few embellishments to Ivy's latest proposal would—

He set the pen down sharply, unable to concentrate. Through the walls, he could hear Oswald and Fish conversing in low tones behind the closed door of his study-turned-laboratory.

Oswald had delayed asking him to hand over the album he'd hidden beneath the floorboards, but Fish was another matter. She'd courteously forced Oswald's hand that morning, and Edward had lapsed into such disgust as to tell her to _be his guest_.

So, while Fish had escorted Oswald down the hall, Edward had retreated to his former sanctuary.

Edward picked up the sand-globe with its tiny, blooming cacti and adobe structures, shaking it hard. Olga had brought them trinkets, with astute gag-gift sensibility, from her strip to the Southwest.

Oswald eventually strode into the room while Edward watched the blandly-shaded particles and tiny, buoyant air balloon swirl in the tacky microcosm. He stepped right up in front of Edward's desk.

“Where's your precious Fish?” Edward asked, letting the sand-globe slip from his grasp on purpose.

“She's putting your memoirs back where they belong,” said Oswald, frantically lurching to catch the globe. “Which is on the _shelf_ , Ed,” he added, and then blinked. “Wait— _precious_?”

Edward snatched Oswald's pen, offering it with an air of challenge. “What did you learn, Oswald?”

“What's at issue isn't what I found in that scrapbook,” Oswald said, taking the pen out of Edward's hand, tucking it in Edward's breast pocket. “The details were nothing hadn't already guessed.”

“Saves me telling you, I suppose,” said Edward, soothed by Oswald's unexpected surrender of the utensil.

Oswald straightened Edward's tie, fingertips smoothing over the spot his favorite pin had occupied.

“Fish is cautious where matters concerning your past are concerned,” he replied. “She's protective.”

“Of you,” said Edward, closing his eyes in bitter consternation. He focused on the welcome pressure of Oswald's palm, breathing through his turmoil until the irrational impulse had passed.

“Of _us_ ,” Oswald insisted, brushing Edward's cheek with his free hand. “I'll find you another pin.”

“Just like the one I lost,” Edward insisted, turning eagerly into the touch. “Pearl setting and all?”

“Will I have to buy you something every time you get jealous?” teased Oswald, sounding hopeful. He framed Edward's face with both hands, a reminder of things past. That particular memory was one of which Edward would never tire.

“Steal me something,” said Edward, leaning suggestively across the desk, “and we'll call it even.”


End file.
